My Entry to Moonsilver's Blood Chit Challenge
by Schwarzd354
Summary: Kagome falls from a cliff during a battle. But instead of Inuyasha finding her, Sesshoumaru does. And to save her, he must give her some of his own blood...with shocking results.


I do not own any of these characters. The contents of this story are what belong to me.

My entry to Silver's Inuyasha Blood Chit Challenge

Prologue

Discovery

Rin was the one to find her. It happened when the child had been playing hide-and-seek with Jaken. Rin found her washed up on the shore of a river. Unconscious, barely breathing, and white as a ghost. Amazingly, the girl's hand was still wrapped tightly around the shards of the sacred jewel that she had. Even if Rin had not insisted, Sesshoumaru was going to bring the girl to his castle. It wasn't until he picked her up that Sesshoumaru noticed a thick bracelet on the girl's wrist. On it was inscribed, "This girl is under the protection of the hanyou Inuyasha. If she should be found unconscious or injured, please care for her. Give her medical attention, protection, and general care. If you desire payment for your time and services, find Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru could not help but chuckle, "It seems that my brother is more concerned about his priestess than I had thought."

Chapter 1

Debate

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Why have you brought yet another human to your castle? Hasn't that brat defiled this place enough? Why bring more-"

"Be silent, Jaken," interrupted Sesshoumaru, as he laid Kagome on the bed of one of his guest rooms. "Fetch me medicinal herbs, clean cloths, and cool water."

"As you command my Lord. I am only too happy to serve-"began Jaken.

"Now,." said Sesshoumaru.

Once Jaken had scurried out of the room, Sesshoumaru began examining Kagome. She still had not awoken; she was suffering from a severe fever, had several gashes in her torso, and had lost a great deal of blood. Her breathing was still erratic and she had grown so weak that she couldn't even hold onto the jewel shards any longer. Sesshoumaru doubted that she would survive much longer. He knew that he could bandage her wounds, but without more blood, he did not think that she had much of a chance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked a quiet voice, "How is she?"

"Not well, Rin. She does not have much of a chance."

Rin crossed the room and knelt next to Kagome saying "I don't want her to die, Lord Sesshoumaru. She was nice to me. She taught you how to help me when I was sick."

It was true. Once, when Rin had a near-fatal illness, Sesshoumaru had happened across his brother and his companions. Kagome had nursed Rin back to health, and taught Sesshoumaru how to prevent the girl from falling so ill again. Kagome had taught Sesshoumaru all she knew of human medicine in the time she was caring for Rin, mostly because Sesshoumaru refused to leave Rin's side. And now, he could not even return the favor.

"There may be a way I can help her Rin." Rin sat up expectantly. "But it is dangerous, especially for a priestess. I shall see if human remedies work. If not...we will see."

Jaken returned with the supplies that Sesshoumaru needed, and the Lord of the Western Lands set to work.

Chapter 2

Worry

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT!! DAMMIT!!!" The entire forest shook with the sound of Inuyasha's yells. "I TOLD HER NOT TO GET INVOLVED! I TOLD HER TO STAY BACK FROM THE CLIFF! AND WHAT DOES SHE DO?! SHE FALLS RIGHT OFF OF THE DAMMED THING!!"

"Saving all our lives in the process I might add," said Miroku from where he leaned against a tree.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down," said Sango. "We'll travel downriver until you, Shippo, or Kiara catch Kagome's scent and then we'll track her from there."

Jumping onto Inuyasha's head, Shippo spoke for the first time that morning. "Yeah, you big idiot. Besides, this is why she had that bracelet made. Just in case she got separated from us."

"That bracelet won't do her much good if Naraku finds her before we do," snarled Inuyasha. That silenced the group. Though none of them wanted to admit it, Naraku had been growing increasingly dangerous over the last few months. He had been making one attempt after another to destroy the group and take their jewel shards. It had been yet another one of his attacks that had led to Kagome's fall from the cliff two nights ago. With Inuyasha voicing more then enough worry for all of them, the others had an unspoken agreement to try and calm him in any way possible. But it was not working out too well.

"Well, we won't find Kagome by just sitting around here. Shall we be off?" asked Miroku as he stood up.

"We should have left hours ago. But none of you would wake up!" barked Inuyasha. Stifling their comebacks, the group gathered their things, broke camp, and set off downriver.

After yet another day of searching yielded no sign of Kagome. Inuyasha was beyond consoling. He was frantic. When Miroku suggested that they find a place to rest for the night, he was rewarded with enough curses and threats to make his ears bleed. It wasn't until Sango pointed out that if Kagome was in danger, it would do her no good for them to arrive too tired to come to her aid. Inuyasha agreed to rest at the next suitable location, but he did not sleep that night. Nor had he slept since Kagome's fall. For the third night in a row all he could do was stay awake, tormented by his own thoughts.

"I should have been there. I should have jumped off the cliff after her. I shouldn't have yelled at her that morning. I should have started searching right away. I shouldn't have threatened her not to let her go home...I shouldn't have called her bracelet stupid...I shouldn't have called her stupid." After torturing himself throughout the night, Inuyasha began to rouse the others at sunrise.

Chapter 3

Decision

Sesshoumaru had been aiding Kagome as best he could. He had cleaned and dressed her wounds, and even managed to lower her fever slightly. But she was still slipping, and he knew that no medicine would help her. And for some reason...he refused to let her die. Be it that he owed her for saving Rin, that he didn't care to give his brother another reason to hate him, or perhaps caring for Rin had made him soft. No matter. He had made his decision. If she needed blood, then blood she would have.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time since he started treating Kagome.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Lay on Kagome's legs so that she stays still."

Rin looked confused, but did as she was asked. Once Rin was settled, Sesshoumaru sliced open the veins on his arm, opened Kagome's mouth, and poured in the blood. He removed her bandages and did the same with each of her wounds. Rin had gasped when her Lord had cut himself, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the process. When he had finished, Sesshoumaru rewrapped Kagome's bandages, and cleaned off his own arm. Immediately after he finished cleaning the mess, Kagome began thrashing around on the bed. Sesshoumaru held her upper body in place while Rin tried her best not to be thrown off the bed by Kagome's legs. After a few minutes, Kagome quieted back down. For a moment Sesshoumaru thought that he had failed and that the girl had died despite his efforts. But he noticed that her breathing had stabilized and her color was beginning to return. He placed the blankets over Kagome and left the room with Rin. Telling the reluctant child that Kagome would be better off left alone for the time being.

Chapter 4

Hope...and fear

"I'VE GOT IT!!!" bellowed Inuyasha happily. "I'VE FOUND HER SCENT!!!" He yelled to the others as he took off, following the trail. It had been raining for a few hours, so it took Inuyasha a little while to realize that Kagome's scent wasn't alone. Sesshoumaru's was with it. Rather then being daunted by this, or waiting for the others and telling them, Inuyasha put on even more speed, pressing his exhausted body to its limits. He didn't stop until he ran into something. A fallen tree to be precise.

"Inuyasha, you need to slow down. We can't keep up." Said Miroku as he jumped off of Kiara.

"We've got a problem." Inuyasha began. "Sesshoumaru has Kagome." The others were obviously displeased by this information.

"Are you sure?" asked Sango.

"Of course I am!" snapped Inuyasha.

"How old is the trail?" asked Miroku.

"Day, day and a half tops," replied Inuyasha.

"I smell blood," whined Shippo.

"Yeah...I know," whispered Inuyasha. In a louder voice he said, "I'm going after her now. The rest of you stay here."

"Not happening," said Sango. "Kagome means as much to us as she does to you. We are going to help rescue her and that's final."

"Besides, you need someone to find Kagome while you keep Sesshoumaru busy," stated Miroku.

"But-"Inuyasha faltered when he saw the looks on their faces. "Fine. Keep up if you can, but I'm not going to slow down." And with renewed vigor, the group set off.

Chapter 5

Changes

Nothing felt right when Kagome awoke. Her head hurt, everything was too loud, and her whole body ached. When she finally managed to get her eyes to focus, she couldn't recognize the room she was in. Looking herself over, she saw that, though her clothes were a mess, her body was bandaged and looked well cared for. The last thing she could remember was fighting Naraku's latest pet and...and what? What else happened? Then it hit her. She had fallen off the cliff into the river! All the rain had increased the size of the river and weakened the cliff. She had fallen in, been swept downstream, and woken up here. She must have been asleep for quite awhile. Her nails had grown dramatically on both her hands and feet.

It wasn't until spotting a tray of food that Kagome realized how hungry she was. After devouring the fruit and bread, and draining the pitcher of water. Kagome took a closer look around the room. It was rather simple. Just the bed against one wall, the table and chair she now sat at against another, a door was set in the third, and a mirror hung from the fourth. Kagome got up and went to the mirror to see how she looked after being out of it for so long. She looked in the mirror and promptly fainted.

Her face looked normal. Her hair was the same color as always. But what had made her faint, was the sight of two small, black, dog ears, perched on the top of her head.

Chapter 6

At last

Inuyasha was the first of the group to reach the gates of Sesshoumaru's castle. He didn't waste any time. Vaulting over the walls, he began racing through the halls, hunting for Kagome's scent. Unfortunately, he ran into his brother first.

"Get outta my way," snarled Inuyasha as he whipped out the Tetsusaiga.

"Is that really the way to treat your mate's rescuer?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly. "You saved Kagome? Let me guess, you want the Tetsusaiga as a reward. Well, forget it. Pick something else."

"I want no reward, little brother. I saved her to repay a debt I owed her. Not for a reward from you. She is this way," said Sesshoumaru as he turned and walked down an adjacent hallway.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha followed his brother until he stopped in front of a door. Inuyasha could smell Kagome through it. He threw open the door and dashed inside. Finding Kagome sprawled on the floor. He was only vaguely aware of Sesshoumaru telling him that he was going to go greet his companions. All he cared about right now was Kagome. It wasn't until he had laid her on the bed that he realized her appearance and scent had changed dramatically. She had claws, fangs, and little dog ears instead of human ears.

"She...She looks sort of like me," thought Inuyasha as he sat there, staring at her.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was his face. "Inuyasha? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Kagome, it's me. Kagome, I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, for hurting your feelings, for not finding you sooner."

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha. It's ok. I should have listened to you. Then I wouldn't have ended up...where are we anyway?"

"Sesshoumaru's castle...Listen Kagome, do you know what's happened to you?"

"No. I, I saw the ears, my ears. And then I, I guess I fainted."

"I can explain," came Sesshoumaru's voice from the doorway. "She was dying from blood loss, so I gave her some of mine. It could have killed her. Instead it mixed with her human blood. Making her a hanyou like yourself brother."

"I'm a hanyou?" Asked Kagome. "For how long?"

"Permanently. I apologize for not asking your permission. But you were not in any condition to answer questions. I'll leave you two alone now." Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha to comfort a shocked Kagome as best he could.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Inuyasha.

"I, I guess so. I feel fine, just different. It's just..." She trailed off.

"Just what?"

Kagome burst into tears, sobbing into Inuyasha's chest she moaned. "I can't go home now, can I? No more school. No more big cities. No more modern era. And what if my family doesn't want me anymore? I'll be stuck here forever."

"...Is that really a bad thing? I'll be here. I'll make sure that you're all right. I'll teach you how to deal with your new instincts and senses, how to hunt, to defend yourself. Your family won't reject you. Just look at how much your brother likes me. You can go home whenever you want."

"Do you mean that? I can visit my family whenever I want?"

"Yes. Kagome. I, I realized something when you were gone. All I could think about was how sorry I was that I'd hurt you, and how much I missed you, and...and I love you."

A silence fell in the room. Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's arms and looked into his eyes. She saw within them concern, worry, and yes, there it was. Love. He really did love her.

"Inuyasha. I love you too," she said and kissed him.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed my fic. I've decided not to continue it though. I have read too many fics that started to suck, simply because they wouldn't end. And I have a feeling that if I continue to write this one, the same thing will happen. And I'd rather not have that happen. I do plan to keep writing, I just have to wait for the next idea to enter my brain. Thank you for reading.


End file.
